


Her Name Was Grass

by FandomisOhana



Category: Female Bullying Stock Photos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Crack treated as unseriously as physically possible, Everything is the same except the characters are all teenagers, Fluff and Crack, Joke endings, No need for anything resembling a coherent plot or ending, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: A bunch of popular girls talk about the most boring girl they have ever met
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN





	Her Name Was Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ashling for Betaing

“Did you see the new girl?” asked James. She was wearing her varsity jacket, which she practically lived in and never took off.

“Yeah,” said Rachel, James’ girlfriend, while sitting in her lap.

“She has a weird name,” said Brayden, James’ best friend and big-shot basketball player. “I think it’s Grass or something.” 

Bryinna, Brayden’s girlfriend responded very absentmindedly, looking in her handheld mirror and reapplying her obnoxiously bright pink lipstick.

“Her outfit looks like it came out of a stock photo,” said Xander, the school’s DJ and successful rockstar.

“Yeah, and she has basically no personality or unique look,” said Zelena, Xander’s girlfriend, as she wrote song lyrics for Xander’s new hit song.

“She always seems to wear a uniform, even though our school does not have one,” James disgustingly and hypocritically stated.

“She’s so bland,” Brayden said absentmindedly, while spinning the b-ball that was always on her.

Despite being so bland, Grass was very noticeable in a crowd of a thousand.

Maybe it was how basic she looked compared to everyone else. Whereas others had cool leggings with prints on them, she seemed to wear the same kind of khakis every single day. They were so disgusting. And she wore this shirt that looked more like a store uniform than a school outfit. She had plain brown hair that was straight and eyes that were not noticeable at all. The only thing that was noticeable about her was her glasses—then again, a lot of people wore glasses. Sometimes people forget that she even went to the school, that’s how boring and basic she was.

One time a staff member put her in the closet cause they thought she was a CPR dummy. She had been in there for the whole day, and the only reason she survived was because she had an abundance of food and water in her backpack.


End file.
